A New School Year
by disneyfanficxx
Summary: The Ross girls and Jessie tell about their school day in their diary. They also go through drama along their day at school.
1. A New Start

**sorry i havent wrote a fanfic in a while.**

_**Emma POV**_

* * *

_The first day of school.__  
_

_New people._

_New fashion._

_I can't wait to wear the new backpack and Selena Gomez's new line of Adidas NEOs fashion.(Won from a magazine)_

_I'm gonna look like a Hollywood star!_

_Plus,I got ombre dips and hot highlights!_

_Also got new lip balm and lip gloss!_

_"Emma, you're gonna be late!" yelled Jessie._

_Well,gotta go. Nice talking talking to you, diary!_

* * *

**I know this is a weird chapter but Emma is writing in her diary. Remember. Review!**


	2. My Loser Life

**Review!I can only write on the weekends. :(**

**Jessie's POV**

_Worst day ever._

_I'm starting to regret getting into collage. _

_I mean,I REALLY need money to pay Bertram for watching the kids until Saturday._

_Tried making friends today but they all seem to be spoiled and they act like Emma when she went to jail at the mall._

_But,I am glad I don't have to smell Luke's armpit stench._

_Got a diamond ring today from Christina when she went scuba diving._

_Morgan gave me a pearl necklace,my dad gave me an army jacket,and Emma gave me lipstick tube for getting into collage._

_Here's the list of the people i hate today and always:_

_*Carrie Banks,mean girl._

_*Carrie's group,Bella Acoustina,Lily Estina,and Victoria Camiani_

_* ,science teacher_

_*Katie Dernansti,the showoff_

_Well,that's really it._

_Nice girls:_

_*Jasmine Sky,three seats to the left in Science_

_*Peyton Hanalian,the girl behind me in art class_

_*Olivia Glamerstiana,a seat in the right in History_

_*Camilia Collins,a popular girl who I sit next to in French_

_(bell rings)_

_Well,gotta get to class._

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! Review! Review! Review!**


	3. The tip

**Zuri's chapter**

**Zuri POV**

_Why does the first day of school have to come so quickly? I mean i don't want to see Stuart again.I tried to make myself not noticable my putting on the wrong mascara and black lipstick(without Jessie knowing).But he still found ,today he asked me this:_

_ "Why does your hair smell so good?"_

_He expects me to write back._

_I hate him so bad,i just want to give him a black eye for said that if I just pretend to look like you're in a relationship,he'll stop bothering me._

* * *

**Present**

_"Zuri? Are you writing about Stuart again? Sit down. I'll tell you something."Jessie said._

_I sat down._

_"Friendships are have to control your emotion,though.I learned that from you see him again,just say that a girl needs some you do that?"_

_"Sure,Jessie"_

* * *

**Back to the dairy.**

_I guess Jessie's right. _


	4. Pretty Makeup Things

**Hope you guys all enjoy! XOXO**

**Emma POV**

_What a mistake._

_That magazine never showed me a picture of Selena's i got it this morning,I found out that stupid line is all edgy._

_How goth._

_Good thing mom gave me a makeup kit full of mascara,nail polish,lipstick,lip gloss,eye liner,and eye shadow.I put on the mascara,lipstick,and ,I put on a super expensive designer dress(from mom's closet).Next,I took a pic of that and made it my Facepage profile pic._

Hopefully things go well for me!

**Sorry all who is reading! Ended the chapter early.**


	5. My new BFF

**Sorry guys... Didn't write on Saturday.**

**Anyway,i promise this chapter is gonna be long.**

**Jessie POV**

_It's been a week at kids are saying i shouldn't pay Bertram any money beacause he was bad at babysitting._

_Can't wait for Sunday. My old dormate is Carrie!She's a pitbull in designer clothes and ravishing red lipgloss._

_Anyway,remember when I told you about those nice girls?Well,I made friends with them. The girl Peyton says that people can switch dorm rooms with someone else.I just did that and now Peyton is my roomate!_

* * *

**Present**

_"What are you doing later,Jessie?Wanna grab some Starbucks?"Peyton asked._

_"Sure!"I replied._

_"So, I'm thinking today we can do some stuff together like shopping and prank calling Car__rie ,and plus her little group!"_

_"Okay!Just let me finish up this diary entry."_

* * *

**Diary Entry**

Sure Peyton is my friend,but sometimes I find her a little talkative.

No offense.

Hopefully,nothing will distract me again when I write in here again!

XOXO,

Jessie P.


	6. Author's Note (1)

**Hey Guys..**

**So first of all,I'm not gonna be posting a chapter in a while.**

**I'm going to work on a new fanfiction about Shake it Up ,I can finish up this story somewhere near Valentine's Day.**

**Anybody have any sugesstions on what to write?**

**Plz comment!**

** XOXO-disneyfanficxx**


End file.
